Network specifications (or network protocols) may set forth various requirements for devices to meet in order to achieve particular functionality on a network. For example, a particular network specification may require a certain message exchange sequence in order for two devices to connect. Another example would be a network protocol that required a particular format for network addressing.
While network specifications enable certain functionality, they may limit other functionality. For example, if a network protocol requires a particular message exchange sequence to establish a connection, then using a different sequence may result in devices being unable to connect. Similarly if a particular network addressing format is required, then using a network address with a different format may have disable network functionality.